


Betrayal

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, New Miraculous, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Thief Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Betrayal

Marinette couldn’t help but wonder as to why this always happened to her. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

The first time a friend had betrayed her was during highschool. Adrien had promised to be on her side, but when push came to shove, he sided with a liar.

The second time a friend had betrayed her was during the final battle against Hawkmoth and Mayura. Chat had once promised that it would be him and her against the world, yet he had stood firmly on the villain side of the fight.

Sure it was revealed later that Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person, but in Marinette’s heart, they were two different people. From their personalities to the way they act, the way they move. They were two different people.

What was the saying?

‘Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.’

Marinette had thought that twice would be all she needed to learn her lesson about trusting people, but it seemed as if she was doomed to the life of betrayal, loneliness, and pain.

After graduation, Marinette traveled all over the world, gathering any missing miraculi and grimoires she would come across. Of course, a majority of these had been sitting in museums due to normal humans not knowing the importance of them. This meant that Marinette became known as a world-class thief. Her civilian identity wasn’t known to anyone, but her vigilante, anti-hero, thief identity had become famous for never being caught on camera or caught by any authority.

Marinette’s next target, or item in need of retrieval, had been in Gotham, New Jersey. She hadn’t planned on staying there as long as she had. Marinette had only been planning to stay there for a week or two at the most, and yet she had stayed there for seven months.

Why?

She made friends.

One of them was a year older than herself, the other was a year younger. The older one, Jason, has a rebellious look while being a complete nerd. The younger one, Tim, looked the part of a nerd while preferring photography and mysteries instead of school.

Jason and Tim were adopted by the same man, making them brothers. This made it so Marinette would often be at Wayne manor. She had met and befriended most of the Waynes, but the youngest one, Damian, seemed to have had something against her.

Now that Marinette was looking back on her friendship with the Wayne family, she now has a lot of respect for Damian. At least he didn’t pretend to like her, sure there were moments where they got along, but that hadn’t happened very many times.

The rest of the Waynes had just been pretending to like her so they could get close to her.

After staying there so long, Marinette had finally decided to plan how to steal the Miraculous from the museum. She was going to have a bit of trouble here due to a possible run-in with the bats, sirens, or rogues.

Marinette started keeping tabs on the sirens, gathering info on the rogues, and following the bat family from the shadows using Trixx’s illusions.

The sirens were pretty calm, so she didn’t have much to worry about with them.

The rogues, Marinette decided, would have to get caught before she has to steal the miraculous. She would most likely have to orchestrate a capture for most if not all of them.

The bats, while she followed them, she also kept her distance, not wanting to accidentally figure out their identities.

It wasn’t her fault they started talking about her.

Both. Sides. Of. Her.

IN. HER. APARTMENT.

“Are we sure pixie is our phantom thief? She would have made a move by now, right?” Red hood asks casually leaning against her wall.

“I mean. I’m hoping we’re wrong too, but Marinette has been everywhere the phantom has and leaves soon after the theft.” Red Robin reasoned.

“True, but the money she spends and has added up to the amount of money she would make from her _**Jewelry**_ company. Which is nothing to scoff at, so why would she steal these.” Red Hood mused.

“Look, I don’t know either, but the evidence adds up! Marinette Lenoir Fu, otherwise known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, because apparently, she couldn’t tell us her real name! She. Is. Phantom. And nothing either one of us could say would change that!” Red Robin informs Red Hood in a low argumentative voice.

“I. Know. I just want to know why.” Red Hood states with a sigh before joining Red Robin in searching Marinette’s apartment.

She couldn’t take it.

She couldn’t take her friends turning against her again.

So she ran.

Once she reached the museum, Marinette quickly snatched the miraculous, avoiding all cameras as usual. She refused to get sloppy just because people she trusted had betrayed her. It has happened before and it will probably happen again. That doesn’t give her an excuse to be caught.

Once the miraculous was in her hands, Marinette portaled back to her base of operations, the old Tebet temple.

Not wishing to process the betrayal, Marinette focused her raw magic energy on the jewel. It changed from a rusty, old jewel, to a bright, shiny, and new ring.

The ring in its magic state looked to be made of obsidian. It was an open single band ring with a crescent moon and star ends. The moon was made from some kind of blood-red gem, while the star was a pure white gem.

When the kwami materialized from its miraculous, silent tears fell from Marinette’s eyes.

This was the kwami of deals. Those who make a deal with the user while the miraculous is active can never break the deals or betray the user.

When the kwami finished materializing and glowing, Marinette looked at it, ready to ask their name, but she couldn’t help the laughter she let out as her silent tears continued to fall. The kwami took the shape of a bat. She couldn’t help but laugh at the irony.

“Mistress? Are you alright?” The kwami asked in concern. Marinette simply wiped the tears from her eyes.

“What is your name?” Marinette asked in a soft voice, extending her hands out for the kwami to sit on.

“My name is Dawnn, Mistress. How may I be of service?” Dawnn introduces themselves.

“You can just call me Marinette, and for now, just relax and adjust to the world. I’m sure it is a bit different from the last time you were here.” Marinette informs them with a soft smile.

“Of course, Mistress Marinette,” Dawnn said with a slight bow, causing Marinette to giggle. This seemed to please the little bat kwami as they two smiled before disappearing.


End file.
